


[podfic] going up, going down, anything for the crown

by reena_jenkins



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, Alternate Universe - Skating, Canon Queer Character of Color, F/F, ITPE 2016, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: The media makes them out to be sworn enemies. The media always does, with things like this. Girls fighting, tearing at each other's throats, bared teeth over lipstick drawn on like warpaint -- now that'll sell ya newspapers over sisterhood any day of the week. It's not exactly the truth, but. Well, it's not exactly a lie either.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [going up, going down, anything for the crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185513) by [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo). 



  
**Coverartist:** **reena_jenkins**  
****

**Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Skating, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Canon Queer Character of Color ****

**Length:**  00:13:57  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202016/\(YA\)%20_going%20up,%20going%20down,%20anything%20for%20the%20crown_.mp3) (thank you,  [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me). OR you can download this podfic as an m4b/podbook [right over here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132016123072.zip) (thanks, bessyboo, for compiling it!)


End file.
